Zack Reading Minds
by Kumo-Chan1
Summary: Zack goes on a rampage... Zim and GIR from invader Zim play a waltz... and Vincent chases Sephiroth through fanfics


Kumo-chan: *sits innocently at her computer*

Zack: (yes zack z-zack zack zack) Whatcha doin'?

Kumo-chan: talkin' to Vincent. -_-;;

Zack: You're not talking to anyone!

Kumo-chan: yes….. I am

Zack: You're right you are

Kumo-chan: see?

Zack: You're talking to me ^^

Kumo-chan: errrrggg go away!

Zack: okay ^^

Kumo-chan: That was suspiciously easy… o_o

Zack: *jumps on kumo-chan's head* I'm controlling your mind!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kumo-Chan: Agghh don't sit on my head!

Zack: I made you say that with my mind control!

Kumo-chan: *turns of computer* okay then… make me go on a strol with my arm linked around Sephiroth's.

Zack: okay!

Sephiroth: *appears* oh no… I'm in ANOTHER fanfic… O_o;;

Kumo-chan: *links arm around Sephiroth's* wanna go on a stroll, sephie?

Sephiroth: noo….. Why are you using Zack as a turbin?

Zack: does being a turbin make me look fat?

Kumo-chan: let's go on a stroll, pleeaassee???

Sephiroth: O_O;

Kumo-chan: c'mon! *drags Sephie by his arm* 

Sephiroth: agghhh

Zack: hey this is fun! Alright anyone reading this… if you want to control your friends mind, all you have to do is sit on their head! It's fun!

Sephiroth: Ahhggg! *disappears into another fanfic*

Kumo-chan: *blinks* are you still controlling my mind?

Zack: mayyybbbbeeeee

Kumo-chan: okay… what do I have to do to get you off my head?

Zack: Turn into regular Cloud.

Kumo-chan: why?

Zack: bbeecccaaaauuusseeeeeeee……

Kumo-chan: oohhh nooo…. Not that! You wanna act out a yoai fanfic, right? O_o;;

Zack: yup ^^

Kumo-chan: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zack: You WILL want to be regular Cloud….

Kumo-chan: (eyes get all swirly and junk* I DO want to be Regular Cloud….. WAIT NEVER!!!!! THERE ARE ONLY TWO THINGS THAT CAN HYPNOTIZE ME INTO DOING _THAT_ !!!

Zack: What?

Kumo-chan: I'm not telling…. ^^

Zack: -_-;; oh stale…

Zim: *appears* uhh… hello

Kumo-chan: uh oh…o_o

Zack: I see… one of the things that hypnotizes you into doing THAT has to do with Zim…

GIR: *appears* Whhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Zim: I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE I AM!!!

Zack: You're in Kumo-chan's house.

Zim: oh… WHERE'S THAT???

Kumo-chan: At an undisclosed location.

Zim: Why does your turban talk?

GIR: I like Turbans! Jumps on Zim's head.

Zack: Hey, GIR! *whisperes into GIR's "ear"*

GIR: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! *controls Zim's mind*

Zim: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I didn't know I could scream that high. O_O;

Zack: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Kumo-chan: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! O_O;

GIR: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! *controls Zim's mind*

Zim: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I didn't know I could scream that high. O_O;

Zack: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Kumo-chan: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! O_O;

GIR: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! *controls Zim's mind*

Zim: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I didn't know I could scream that high. O_O;

Zack: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Kumo-chan: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! O_O;

GIR: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! *controls Zim's mind*

Zim: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I didn't know I could scream that high. O_O;

Zack: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Kumo-chan: WHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! O_O;

Squirrel: *appears and start singing* When you're a kid and ya wanna go weeee but you don't have drugs yet. Just hold on for your life…

GIR: *eats the squirrel* Yum

Zim: Yum O_O GIR stop this now!

GIR: only if you'll dance with me!

Zim: no!

GIR: okkayyyy *muches on squirrel*

Zim: Wait wait I'll dance with you.

GIR: YAY! *jumps off of Zim's head and does the Macarena*

Zim: -_-;; *moves a little* okay let's go, GIR.

Kumo-chan: Zack, if I dance with you will you stop?

Zack: Only if you're regular Cloud…. ^^

Kumo-chan: -_- *sigh* okkayyyy but don't do anything gnarly… *turns into the full-sized male version of Cloud* Okay… ummm what should we dance to?

Zack: the Waltz in Final Fantasy VIII!!!

Cloud: oh dear Yevon…

******** Here at kumo-chan studios, we're not allowed to say god because… ummm I dunno we just don't feel like it. So instead we say Yevon or Gawd. Have a nice day ^^********

Zack: *grabs Cloud's waist and hand* Strike up the band!!!!  
Zim: *is suddenly holding a violin and starts playing the waltz* O_o;;

GIR: *is suddenly holding a flute and starts playing along* ^^ fweefwee

Cloud: Umm Zack… how long are we gonna dance?

Zack: untill my heart's content.

Cloud: Is your heart content yet?

Zack: nope

*two hour and 523 measures later*

Cloud: Is your heart content _yet_???????

Zack: *holds cloud's hands and faces him* Cloud, I will never be content until we act out the best yoai fanfics.

Cloud: oh gawd… 

Vincent-chan: *appears* I'LL ACT IT OUT!!!!

Cloud: Hi Vincent-chan! *waves* How are you-

Vincent-chan: ZACCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! *runs into Zack's arms*

Cloud: -_-;; umm Zim and GIR… You can stop now.

Zim: *collapses on the floor*

GIR: *plays the funeral march for Zim*

Zack: oh umm hi Vincent-chan… what's up? ^^;

Vincent-chan: *changes into regular full-sized, male Vincent* Do you know where Sephiroth is?

Zack: GAAAHH *falls over*

Cloud: *sweat drops*

Zim: *disappears*

Gir: Waahh wahhh wahhhhhhwawaaaaaooowww *disappears*

Zack: oh some other fanfic took him.

Vincent: *grabs Zack by the collar* WHERE IS HE???? TELL ME!!!!!!!!! 

Zack: ^^; Umm I think he went into a fic with Aeris…

Vincent: WHAT?? AERIS??????????????????? NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *disappears into that fic..*

Cloud: umm going back to kumo-chan..

Zack: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Cloud: why not?

Zack: Because I'm not done with you….

Cloud: fine.. OH SHIT!!! I'm being sucked into another fanfic. Bye Zaaaaacccccckkkkkkk!!!!!!! *disappears*

Zack: I'm all alone… I know, author why don't you summon someone who will never be used in a fanfic so -- oh no… I'm being taken…. Nnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *disappears*

…*nothing happens*

Cloud: *reappears* uh…. *goes back to Kumo-chan* that's better. Everyone allways chases me around when I'm Cloud. Ummm I think I'll end this fic now. Everyone remember, don't hog the characters other people need to use them too. *disappears*

Little moose-guy at the beginning of the JTHM comic: Well all the characters in the world are being used in fanfics at the moment. So I guess this one will have to be shut down. So… THE END. There I'm done, now release my children!

Children: Help daddy!!!!!!

LMGATBOTJC: Ahhh hang on! Umm buy JTHM…. Ummmm I COMING KIDS!!!!

THE END


End file.
